Magick
The skill set to use magickal forces to varying degrees. Those who possess this ability are known (among other things) as Magicians, Wizards, Warlocks, Sorcerers, Mages, and Witches. Magick is the harnessing and utilization of the subtle energies of the world around us, used to effect change in the world. Details about Magick Magick is an ancient practice which has proven itself applicable to all times and eras. The meaning of the word seems to change over time, to suit that era or culture's definitions of what is magickal. The Sumerian word magi and the Latin word magnus both seem to contribute to the meaning; each imply either "one that is wise," or "one that has power". The relative meaning throughout the times seems to be consistant with "that which causes change, by means of the supernatural," or "causing change to occur by means that can not be physically understood." Although the definitions are fairly open-ended, those who practice it usually have specific rules as to how and why it works. These rules come together to create the many diverse paradigms and meta-paradigms that saturate magical societies and circles today. Magick practitioners essentially have unlimited possibilities for how they use their power, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Note that not all "magikcal" skills are actually supernatural, but are based on alternative or futuristic "science". Magick allows the student to overcome the apparent boundaries of the world, provided that they believe something supernatural is occurring. In time the magician learns that there is nothing supernatural about his abilities: he simply knows the dynamics of perfectly natural laws which had remained occult, or hidden from him and the world. Magick and Psionics Too often, Magick and Psionics is viewed as completely "dualistic" paradigms. Of course, the way they're practised is different in both paradigms. However, the effects are the same. And the natural laws, are also the same. People, that call theirself experts, but aren't, have been telling all the time, that magick and psionics are not the same, because magick is a more free way to change your own fate. (As reference they take a ritual that suggests optimism, love, etc. which of course has an effect on a high range of your environment, but depends actually on your character and your "karma" (your current voltage of "causality and effect")) However, this isn't true. Psionics as magick are methods to do the same stuff. The only difference here is, that psionics is more leaning to the "Magic Of The Empty Hand" part. In this case, you're manipulating an object just with your mental mind without using any tools. This is HARDER to accomplish, than using some tools like the sword, goblet, etc. which is used a lot in rituals. The known "wand" is commonly used for suggestive stuff or for directly manipulating an object. However, the wand isn't the same like shown in several fantasy movies. In reality, the wand accumulates an amount of your electromagnetic Fluid. Then you load that fluid with your quality, which sends it directly to the akasa and has in this cause an effect on the physical plane. So, tools can help the psionic, as it can help the magickan. In conclusion, magick and psionics aren't different at all. Just their practice is different from eachother. But what they're accumulating or energy-like stuff is completely the same. So, you can be 100% sure, that a magickan can also move a psi-wheel with his mental mind. Limitations * There is always a Price. Always. ** Always make sure you know what the price is, it will come back to haunt you. ** It will be paid, one way or another. ** The price can range from something as insignificant as the magical energy required to activate your magic, or something devastating, like your own life. * Magic often drains a person's stamina; naturally, stronger magic puts a much greater strain. * Magic is unpredictable, if one gets too creative or is interrupted in a crucial moment. Results range from amusing to annoying, but mendable, to destructive to lethal, to Catastrophic to Apocalyptic. * Without the knowledge or proper skill, the intended use of a spell can create unpredictable or potentially dangerous results. * Society with knowledge about magic is likely to have Rules/Laws about its use, and areas of magic that are forbidden. * Users are unable to use spells that are beyond their imagination. * Using magic takes concentration and focus. * In some societies, magic may be limited to a specific class or status. * One golden rule is that magic must defeat magic.